


猫之死

by ZZZENOS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 产子, 双性, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Relationships: 猫娃/团锦





	猫之死

“他花婶，前几年镇东头的大老爷家媳妇儿不是早产了么，听说是生了个男娃，但是却没啥外人见过，这都快到了上学的年纪也没出过门，听说是爹不疼娘不爱，生下来就让下人带着的。”  
“哎哟，他二娘，你这消息可是落后的紧啊，你看这几天大老爷家里里外外喜气洋洋的，听说是又生了娃，还是双子临门！之前那个男娃生的时候可是冷冷清清，除了娃娃的哭声就没啥动静了……”  
闲聊的两人没等说完，看到大老爷家有人经过赶紧停了话头，一个低下头拨拉簸箕里面的豆，一个顺手拿了破桌上的剪子抬脚伸手去剪搭架上长多的瓜藤。  
路过的人也不知道是听到了没有，腰板直直的目不斜视走远了，看方向是去喜事铺子置办物件。两个女人互相对视了一眼，互相都不再开口，去忙各自的操心事了。

猫娃打小没爹没娘，只有一个年纪能跟院子里大槐树相比的奶奶。从小就是奶奶带着他，跟他定下各种规矩：不准出院子，不准被别人看到，不准调皮捣蛋爬树，不准问他的爹娘等等许多种不准。好在猫娃听话乖巧，不准做不准问的就当真没有问过，偶尔会问一些问题也是关于自己的名字，得知了是因为奶奶在想怎么喂他的时候刚好有只生了猫崽的猫，拿猫奶掺着稀米汤养起来的，所以是叫猫娃。当然猫娃也缠着继续问过后来猫怎么样了，被奶奶以猫带着猫崽走了搪塞过去。事实上猫确实是带着猫崽走了，只不过被路边玩的孩子一起抓走了，后来怎么样就无从得知了。  
前院里声乐阵阵，耐不住好奇猫娃爬上了大槐树，从茂盛的枝叶中只探出小脑袋观望。彩色的花，缤纷的布，穿鲜绿外袍的人，被裹在大红色襁褓里的婴儿，喜庆洋溢在猫娃不被允许踏足的所有地方。  
“奶奶！奶奶！前面在干啥奥！”被气氛带动的有些兴奋的猫娃麻溜爬下树奔向奶奶休息的屋头。今天奶奶也赖床了，猫娃心想，奶奶这次赖床比猫娃平时赖床加起来的时间还要久，下次奶奶再拿赖床骂猫娃，猫娃就拿这个事儿堵住奶奶的嘴！一边寻思着一边敲奶奶的门，屋里却没人应声。猫娃担心是奶奶睡的太死听不见，又一边加重力气变成捶门一边开始喊，就这么过了半天还是没人应声，猫娃道了一声“奶奶，我开门进来了奥！”就使出吃奶的劲伸手推门。  
屋门吸收了多年的潮气早已沉重不堪，在被推开的时候不停发出吱悠的声响。金色的阳光随着被打开的门钻进了有些暗的屋里祛除了些许阴冷，猫娃什么都没发觉的跑进去，跑到奶奶的床边小声喊着奶奶却依旧得不到回应。不太好的感觉让猫娃忘记了曾经的教训，壮起胆子爬到床上去看，奶奶安详的平躺在床上好像在熟睡一般。猫娃双手搭在奶奶的胳膊上晃了晃，“奶奶？”微弱的动作与呼唤是无用功，奶奶早已经断了气，可猫娃不知道，猫娃也不懂什么叫死，猫娃只知道奶奶睡得很沉一直叫不醒。摸着身上凉凉脸色不太好看的奶奶，猫娃只当是奶奶挨了冻，却不想外面春暖花开，再怎么挨冻也不会全身冰冷。打不开奶奶的臂弯，猫娃只能自己蜷缩起来贴近奶奶来帮助奶奶取暖，原本兴奋的心情也沉静下来，慢慢睡了过去。  
贯穿耳朵的尖叫和嘈杂错乱的脚步打破了宁静，猫娃一个机灵从睡梦中醒了过来，这一天他明白了什么叫“死”。  
奶奶是下人，也没有什么额外的亲人，大老爷和太太念在奶奶劳作了这么些年，命人买了最下等的棺材在山里找了个地方随便 埋了就算当做是发了善心，又安安心心的过舒服日子去了。而猫娃牢记奶奶的规矩从不踏出后院门，其他下人都有意无意的忽略他的存在，有时想起来会给他整些冷硬的窝头和凉透的剩菜，有时干脆水都不曾给。  
这次已经连续三天没有进食过了，猫娃比之前更加瘦小，眼眶更加凹进去，他决定铤而走险走出后院。虽然从未出过后院，但是还好饥饿的时候嗅觉比平时高无数倍，猫娃很轻松的就摸到了厨房，趁着没什么人抓起了案台上的菜就往嘴里塞。  
“个小兔崽子！你是哪里来的搁这偷吃？走！跟我去找大老爷吃罚！”矮胖的厨子刚进门就逮到还在往嘴里塞东西吃的猫娃，轻轻松松提起了猫娃的胳膊带他去了前厅。  
大老爷不在，前厅只有太太和抱着小娃儿的乳母，厨子使劲攥住猫娃，手深深掐进没多少肉的胳膊里，刚到前厅门口就扯着嗓子大喊，“大老爷！太太哎！不知打哪来的个野娃子搁伙房里偷吃！太太！您可给我做做主啊这菜少了可怪不得我啊！”  
破锣嗓子这么一响，刚睡着的小娃儿吓得登时哭了起来，一边哭一边打着嗝，太太赶紧让乳母把孩子抱走去卧房，回头打算把厨子和贼都教训一顿。这一回头，发现厨子手里攥着的瘦的像个小猫的孩子越看越觉得眼熟，五官分开琢磨了一下，发现跟自己和老爷各有相似，霎时想起来自己被老爷谎称一出世就早夭的大儿，知道了老爷定是有事瞒着自己。让厨子退下之后，太太喊来了管事大丫头月桂。  
绕着瘫在地上默不作声的猫娃走了一圈，太太坐回铺了厚厚软垫的气派红木雕花椅啜了一口茶，“你叫什么名字？”  
猫娃低低的出声：“回太太，我叫猫娃。”  
“这名字不太好”太太琢磨了一下，“以后你就叫团锦吧，看你这样大体是不识得字的，别人问起来就说是花团锦簇的团锦。月桂，把他送回去，以后别缺吃少喝了他，衣服也记得给他领上，再找个老嬷看着他别让他出来了。”  
“是，太太”  
等月桂领着团锦出了门，太太低下头轻轻叹了声气，看来今晚等老爷回来定是少不了一顿掰扯了。  
猫娃全身无力，呆呆的跟在月桂后面走，不明白为什么自己突然改了名字，不过太太说天天给吃的，改就改了吧，能吃饱饭就行。  
月桂先带猫娃领了饭，又把他送回了小院子里，叮嘱他，“团锦，太太心善给你安排好了，你可别不识趣。”  
猫娃连连点头，赶紧抱着饭窜进了屋里。  
老嬷没一会也到了，是个看起来面慈心善的，只是对猫娃爱答不理，全当自己是来养老。猫娃原本希望是跟奶奶一样和蔼的老嬷，接触过几次之后发现老嬷态度很冷淡于是也不再多做接触。  
小院儿后边就是密密麻麻的树林，再往后就是山，绵延的山脉环绕着这个城镇，也算是山清水秀。  
年复一年，若不是经常翻墙偷跑出去，去山里冒险，猫娃早就被磨消净了意识。山里虽然危险，但猫娃总是可以神奇的避开所有威胁，也经常可以找到吃的，甚至无师自通的捕猎以及生火烤肉，还在山林深处找到不知何时被遗弃的猎人小屋，收拾收拾也可以生活的很满意，于是猫娃隔三差五的经常往山里跑，但是每次都不会待太久以免引起怀疑。本来这样滋润的生活可以过好久，直到猫娃第一次来了月信。  
一开始猫娃只以为是吃坏了肚子，在山林里随便找了个地儿就准备解手，结果没想到蜿蜒而落的是红通通的血。猫娃人都要吓傻了，等血不怎么流了迅速提起裤子跑回小院，找了穿不下的冬天旧衣服使劲撕开扯出棉花像堵住伤口一般塞进流血的地方。  
磨磨蹭蹭的走到老嬷的门前敲了敲门，得到允许的猫娃满脑子都是恐惧，跟老嬷说自己下面流血了。老嬷还是冷冷淡淡的样子，只告诉他这是月信，女子到了一定年纪每个月都会有约5-7天流血，以及怎么做月信带就让猫娃离开了。看着关门的猫娃，老嬷眯了眯眼，却决定什么都不说，继续昏昏沉沉的假寐。  
猫娃在一次次月信中摸出了规律，知道了月信的大体时间，也知道了月信前后不能碰凉。有一次猫娃月信期间下溪水，冰凉的溪水确实冲散了夏日的酷暑，但随之而来的却是小腹像被重击一般的剧痛，打那以后猫娃从不敢月信前后碰凉。  
按理说月信来了，胸部也该发育了，可猫娃依旧平平无奇，他自己也不懂所以也没有觉得有什么不对，别的下人也不见面，就算偶尔看到也不会觉得什么不对——猫娃一直都是穿的男子装束，从没有变过。但是随着年龄的增长，猫娃越发的秀气，五官精致，越发的与男子不搭边。  
这天大老爷家来了贵客，偏偏太太又回娘家省亲去了，于是忙的团团转。来的是镇南头的周姓大老爷，只不过年岁属实是有些高，所以大老爷面对他们需得尊敬许多。  
周家的公子本来只是到处闲逛，不知不觉跟着那棵比一般槐树要高大许多的槐树走到了最后的小院。院门虚掩着，刚好方便周家公子推门直入，便看见了刚好在晾晒新洗的衣服的猫娃。  
猫娃从未见过许多人，面对生面孔登时傻愣住了，而周家公子看到长相如此清丽可人的猫娃也是呆了一瞬，见猫娃手里的衣服快要落地，赶紧往前两步要抓住衣服，猫娃看这人径直大踏步走过来手一松，下意识使劲往后退了好几步。周家公子抢在衣服落地之前抓住了衣服，却因五指不沾阳春水而只能把衣服随便搭在了竹架上。  
“不知这位…”周家公子顿了顿，仔细看了看面前人的长相和衣服，斟酌的开口，“不知阁下怎么称呼？”  
猫娃又退后两步，喏喏的答，“团锦，说是在花团锦簇里取得名儿。”  
周家公子听到外面似乎有人唤他，便与这位团锦行了个礼，闪身出了小院才作应答。  
猫娃有些懵懵的又呆了一会，然后才继续晾衣服，把今天这事儿抛到了脑后去不再想，继续快活的进行山林冒险。  
而周家公子打今日回去之后脑中总是晃过团锦的身影面貌，夜里发梦也是跟团锦有关的情景。断断续续月余，他终于耐不住，去了镇东头大老爷家百般相求，终于讨了团锦回去给自己当小厮，将团锦安排在自己名下的宅院并吩咐下人好生伺候。  
猫娃不太明白为什么大老爷就这么把自己送了别人，更不明白这个人为什么让别人都来伺候自己，不过既来之则安之，又没有什么坏事。猫娃就这样安慰着自己住在这里。  
周家公子每次来看猫娃的时候总会带些小东西，猫娃从未出过门自是都没有见过的，慢慢见多了周家公子熟络了就越发显露笑颜，本来清丽秀气的面庞带上笑就显得有些勾人，每次都会让周家公子看痴。  
周家公子经常对着猫娃说一些令人听不懂的文绉绉的话，什么风啊月啊雪，而且说的时候都是直视着猫娃，眼里充满了猫娃看不太懂的东西。但是猫娃以为这就是好，以为这个人是对自己好的，像当初的奶奶那样。  
终于，周家公子准备下手了。  
猫娃只知道周家公子说是做舒服的事，而且自己也“喜欢”周家公子所以也愿意跟他一起舒服。  
刚褪去上衣时，周家公子以为猫娃只是平胸而已，并不十分介意，而当褪去下裤，周家公子脸色有些不好看。猫娃下体处十分干净甚至有些白嫩，只是长了个周家公子也有的东西。尺寸虽然小巧但却是真实存在的。周家公子强忍住悲伤，抬头看了看猫娃的脸，跟他懵懂的眼神对碰，一下将猫娃打横抱起丢到床上，随即跟着俯身上去在猫娃身上到处乱摸。  
双手滑过喉结并不明显的脖颈，凹凸明显的锁骨，把玩一会平坦的胸部上唯一的凸起，周家公子低下头啧啧有声的吸舔猫娃一边的乳头，另一边也没有放过的用手在轻拢慢捻的搓揉拉扯，而另一只手则慢慢探向猫娃的下体。  
乳头被这样对待对猫娃来说是新奇的体验，湿热的舌头和坚硬的牙齿带来的是酥痒，略微粗糙有力的手带来的除了酥痒还有丝微的疼痛，这些感觉加起来像刺一般直逼大脑猫娃忍不住哼唧出声。  
而周家公子在慢慢撸动猫娃的物件时想要按照自己爽到的方法去摸猫娃的囊袋，却并没有摸到，他又前探了一下手，发现原本应该长了囊袋的地方两边略微有些鼓，中间有条缝隙。周家公子有些不敢置信又有些惊喜的两指打开缝隙，果然别有洞天。热情迸发累积成激情，夜幕只负责掩盖一切。  
星子裹挟着月在夜空奔涌着，太阳被迫把光分给万物。  
猫娃艰难的回手揉着自己有些酸痛的后腰却有些开心的扬起嘴角，昨夜他体会到了“欢喜”与“爱”，周家公子整夜都在他耳边说着“欢喜团锦的身体”以及“爱团锦可爱的反应”之类的话，虽然最开始有些疼痛的，但是也可以忍耐，况且后面确实如他所说慢慢变得舒服起来了。猫娃想，也许这就是除了跟奶奶一起，自己最幸福的时刻了吧。  
但有时痛苦总是紧跟幸福的步伐，似乎是迫不及待的踩进后者留下的轨迹。  
破门的声音太突然了，让刚起身给自己倒水的猫娃吓了一跳，险些摔了杯子。进来的是一个年迈的男子，领着一群精壮的下人打手，最后进来的是周家公子，猫娃有些懵，傻愣愣的站在原地不敢动弹，眼神却按捺不住的往周家公子身上飘，似乎是想问怎么回事。  
年迈的男子开口就是命人将猫娃拖走锁在柴草房，周家公子怯懦的喊了一声爹，却被老头的一句还想不想要家产堵了回去不敢再作声，连抬头看一眼猫娃都不敢。  
这场闹剧从头到尾猫娃都没有出声，只是沉默。爱…不是保护么…？充满了疑惑却又在看到周家公子表现的时候觉得疑惑也没有用处，所有的表现都像是与自己无关一般，化成皮影人被轻飘飘的丢在柴草房肮脏的地上。  
时间慢慢过去，太阳拖着自己的光努力奔逃，把星子和月从藏身之地挤了出来。  
细微的窸窸窣窣声也无法让猫娃打起精神，然而门被打开一条缝，“团锦，快出来离开这里吧”周家公子努力试图用自己最小的声音不引起别人注意。猫娃一下子从草堆上爬起来，打算走向门。  
然而现实总是容易给充满希望的人狠狠地踢一脚——一大群人举着火把围着房门，渐渐地人群散开留出仅供一人通行的道路。  
“哼！我就猜到你这个逆子会来救人！”人随声至，周家老爷慢慢走出来，“给我打！狠狠地打！”  
手里的火把递给旁边的人，最壮硕的几个仆役撸了撸袖子操起了木棒打向周家公子。随着棍棒落下，响起的是周家公子的哀嚎，涕泗横流伴随着痛苦的求饶，隔着门缝看到这些的猫娃心如刀割，“大老爷！周家大老爷！求求您停下莫要再打周公子了！”周家老爷好似没听到一般，看也没有看猫娃一眼，猫娃只好更加狠了狠心，隔着门在地上磕头，一边使劲磕头一边哀求：“大老爷您停停手！猫……团锦，团锦什么都肯做，求求您饶了周公子！您就算叫团锦去死团锦也绝无怨言，只求您饶周公子的命吧！”  
周家老爷听到咚咚的磕头声和猫娃的话，好像才反应过来一般，示意仆役住了手。柴草房的门渐渐打开，火光倾泻进去，照出了猫娃额头上的伤口血迹，猫娃抬起头呆呆的看着周家老爷踱步走近。  
“怪不得我儿硬是要讨你来，原来是这张脸得了喜欢。若你是个女子或许还能给我儿做个通房，可惜了你是个男子！”评头论足一番，周家老爷才再次开腔，“你若说自己什么都做得……我这十几个仆役可都是没有妻室的，平日里也去不得红粉窑，你若真是为了我儿什么都做得，那就犒劳犒劳这些个劳力汉给他们解解闷罢！”  
话毕，人群便一阵骚动，猫娃看了看门外的人群，视线从不知是死是活的周家少爷身上又慢慢转回到周家老爷，“团锦做得……大老爷，团锦做得。”  
周家老爷挥了挥手，人群便都慢慢围了过来，将小小的柴草屋里外围了个密不透风，而猫娃却偏偏透过仅有的缝隙看到周公子自己从地上很快的爬了起来，根本没有什么很受伤的痕迹，甚至看到他脸上是带着笑的。猫娃充满了不解，他想问周家公子为什么在笑，却被淹没在绝望里得不到救赎。  
浓厚的男性体味中，数不清的手，算不尽的折磨。白皙的肌肤上印着青紫的痕迹，被过度使用的嘴与两个穴口都变得难以闭合，就连双手都没有休息的余地，毫无欢愉快乐可言。  
长夜将尽，男人们满足的发泄完兽欲渐渐全都离去了，只剩下猫娃无神的躺在肮脏的地面，破落的身子一丝也动弹不得。  
等到可以勉强集中精神的时候，猫娃发现自己回到了从小到大生活的地方，身上的衣服早就换过，也没有什么受伤痛苦的地方。他几乎要以为这是梦了，一同居住的老嬷态度也转变的很快，有些过于疼他，像极了曾经的奶奶，只是这种疼爱背后似乎隐藏着什么，猫娃不敢去想。  
时间转眼过，猫娃总觉得自己肚子在变大，只是以为自己胖了，但行动越发不便，甚至会有想吐的冲动。直到肚子里面动了，猫娃才慌了神，终于舍得去问老嬷。这些时候的疼爱转瞬即逝，老嬷惊恐的大喊，说猫娃是怪物，猫娃该死，用男子之身孕育了不该存在的孩子，甚至要去告诉大老爷和太太。  
猫娃瞬间精神有些崩溃，终于正面回想起了曾经，使劲推开了老嬷跑出屋子，蹒跚着翻过墙，一路躲躲藏藏的到了深山的溪流边。慢慢坐下，猫娃低下头将手搭在大大的肚子上，最终还是没能狠心捶下去。有罪的是那群牲畜，猫娃一边缓缓抚摸自己的肚子一边想，自己从来没有体会过来自父母任何一方的感情，也许这是上天的恩赐，让自己能有孩子，体会给予孩子的感情。一边想，猫娃一边有些奇怪的笑起来，费劲的站起，带着自以为的慈爱走向自己的秘密小天地。  
无人打扰的山中岁月充满了宁静，但时间总归是会迫不及待的推着人向前。原本在晾晒东西的猫娃只觉得下体剧痛，还有湿热的东西流下，便知道自己是要生了。强忍着疼痛去关了栅栏门，又使劲挪着回到屋里闩上门闩，猫娃脱了裤子躺在床上，自己尝试着努力往正确的方向用力。  
真的很痛。原本窄小的地方要通过大大的胎儿，从内而外的撕裂疼痛感几乎要把猫娃劈成两半，所幸孩子还是出来了。细小的哭声安慰到了猫娃，让他有了些许微弱的满足感与幸福，只是后续该怎么做猫娃却不知道，猫娃也确实精疲力尽了，听到哭声之后两眼一黑昏了过去。  
太安静了……昏睡中的猫娃心想，不应该这样的，毕竟孩子会哭…孩子？！猛然一睁眼，猫娃慌张的坐起身去摸孩子。摸到的一瞬间他松了口气，却又觉得不对，手里的温度太低了，低到自己的手都冷的发抖。慢慢将手贴近婴儿的鼻下试探，却没有感觉到鼻息，猫娃怔住，手开始更剧烈的抖，泪水也涌出眼眶，打湿了一切。  
拥着小小的尸体，猫娃呆坐了一会，取了手边的剪子绞了脐带，拖走胎盘，找了干净布料将孩子包在小小的襁褓里，慢慢的哄着，时不时开心的笑两下。  
“你听说没有，最近有个不知道哪里来的疯子，专门掳走足月快要生产的妇人，等过了时候再把人和孩子一起送回来！”  
“你不知道，这个事儿我不但听说了，还听说送回来的人疯了，孩子也是死的！真是造孽喔！”  
街坊邻里的饭后闲谈总是跟紧时下发生的事情，个人都有个人的版本，大体却总归是一样的。  
猫娃俊美的外表和有些迷离的眼神很容易让女子轻信与他，每次都依靠或相同或不同的借口骗取足月妇人的信任，将她们带至自己的秘密小天地囚禁。人迹罕至的深山野林，求救的声音被层层阻隔，淹没在绿色的海里。  
虽说是囚禁，但是猫娃却好吃好喝的供着每一次骗来的孕妇，只是偶尔抱着里面只有一具尸体的襁褓的行为让她们悚然。长期的担惊受怕让产期提前了，猫娃会准备好剪刀，热水，一切会需要用到的接生物品，此时的噩梦才刚开始。  
拼尽全力生下的孩子被猫娃抱走，洗干净包好抱在怀里，然后当着孕妇的面，用孩子自己的脐带将孩子勒死在襁褓里。  
刚刚结束生产的人身体十分虚弱，精神也是极为疲惫低落的，面对猫娃这一系列的打击行为往往会昏厥过去，等醒来之后不但会发疯一般寻找自己的孩子，还疯疯癫癫的，像是得了失心疯——也许确实就是疯了吧，没有任何一个母亲可以在面对这些之后还安然无恙。  
已经很久没有去狩猎过孕妇了，猫娃的神智难得有些清醒，往事历历在目，愧疚与罪恶感膨胀起来填满了全身，恶心的感觉挥之不去，他突然想去那个断崖看看日落时的风景。  
抱起小小的襁褓说走就走，攀上断崖之时恰逢日落，整片山林被落日的余晖照耀着，风吹过涌动着温暖的橘色，与天边粉色和紫色的晚霞交织着温柔的雾纱。猫娃看的痴了，伸出一只手去似乎是想要抚摸这片柔软的纱，脚下也跟着动作。终于一脚踏空，随着夕阳一起落入世界的尽头。  
“他花婶，最近好像是没有出现过之前的事情了哦！真是冷冷清清！”  
“他二娘，你还记得镇东头大老爷家第一个生的男娃不！”  
“哎哟记得嘞！说到这个喔，前几年他们太太跟大老爷吵了老大一架好像就是为了这个男娃儿，听说太太冷落大老爷许久了，似乎是要合离呢……”  
风照常吹过，在春日里异常和煦，从未透漏过一丝消息。


End file.
